


body gold

by hardfeelings



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Gay, High School, M/M, a lot gay, bigheads being bigheads, cute and soft, gets kinda sexual but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardfeelings/pseuds/hardfeelings
Summary: a cold rainy night in which the power in George's room is out and Matty just wants to cuddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impendingdeity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impendingdeity/gifts).



-

george and matty didn't really have much history in a more romantic kind of way. other than being best friends for almost 3 years, they hadn't really been involved romantically other than drunken actions that didn't go further than a kiss and public affection, which was just how they were with each other. it is not like they did not think about each other, though. the occasional sexual fantasy or just thinking about each other mid wank. they both thought nothing of those things though, brushing them off like it was just a normal thing for them. like it was a george and matty thing. 

with matty being a grade higher than george, he had always looked out for him although george practically towered over him. it was their thing. 

you could easily mistake them as a couple, the way they'd look at each other or finish each other's sentences and know what each other was thinking. actually being with each other had never really bothered matty, but it had never crossed george's mind until one cold, stormy night when the power in george's freezing and quiet room went out. the power outage leaving them in nothing but darkness and confusion. the wine bottles matty had brought over just hours ago, already sprawled out on the floor. 

"we could cuddle to keep warm, you know?" matty grumbled into a pillow he'd taken from his side of the bed, pressing his chest into it. 

"if this is your way of saying you just want to cuddle regardless of it being cold, i don't mind." george joked with the older male next to him, pulling him into his lap while stroking his hair and matty responded positively to the touch, mouth opening slightly. george took his positive response as a green light to kiss at the older males cheek, then rubbing their cheeks together afterward, feeling matty's face begin to heat up. 

"would you be okay if we were to take this further?" george offered, cheeks reddening so much you could see them in the dark. matty just smiled, crooked teeth peaking out. 

"you mean... you want to kiss me?" matty questioned while running his thumb over george's mouth. 

the taller of the two blushed, "uh... well, i don't see why not. you know-" george was cut off by matty's fast movement, connecting their lips in a fierce kiss. the shorter boys hand on the back of george's neck, keeping him in place as george kissed back without thinking twice. 

matty repeatedly bit at george's bottom lip, getting a low groan from the taller. george moved his hand from matty's hair to his left thigh, gripping at it tightly. he gripped at his thigh hard enough to make matty whine loudly, the soft sound filling up george's room. 

matty was now full on straddling george, legs on either side of him. george broke the kiss, needing space to breathe and to unbutton the buttons on matty's red blouse. he only left the tattoo on his chest exposed before kissing the hot skin there softly, leaving little kisses around it and making matty bring his hips down to meet george's out of desperation. george didn't quite respond to matty's actions and gripped onto his hips to stop anymore frantic movements. 

matty pushed george down onto the bed now, leaning down and pressing george's lips to his once again. he was in full control this time, moving his hands across any part of george he could reach. in the process of touching around george's body, matty pinched his side playfully causing george to grunt in matty's mouth. 

"fucks sake, do you mind?" the blonde boy murmured against matty's mouth, causing him to pull away and giggle. the shorter boy took this as a chance to rub his hips into george's again, groaning in annoyance when george made a 'tsk' noise. the curly haired boy was about to pull george into another kiss, but george turned his head away from matty's mouth. 

"absolutely not. you taste like that cheap wine you insisted on bringing from earlier." george moaned, poking at matty's rib cage gently. matty just giggled and pressed his mouth on the younger boy's neck.


End file.
